Beat the Heat
by AiNotsura
Summary: Summer in Tokyo; way too hot for the Keronian Corporal. Luckily or not? for him, Kururu has a way to ease the summer heat..


While I've Rped yaoi more than should be natural for a girl, I have never actually written one. So not only is this my second fanfic ever to meet the interwebz, it's my first yaoi~ Sorry if it's bad, but hey, I tried! Gotta help with these Keroro kink requests~

* * *

It was here again.

Intense heat. Sweat pouring down bodies like rain. Cicadas singing their burning little hearts out.

Yes, summer had made its dramatic return.

Yet, there the corporal sat, polishing his guns as usual. Though he'd never admit it, he would never go inside, afraid of being another bother to Natsumi. The summer's heat was better to bear than the young maiden's. Also, stupidity lurked anywhere that lodged his mentally-challenged leader. No, outdoors suited him fine.

Meanwhile, deep underground where it was nice and cool, the platoon's sergeant major snickered, reading comments on his latest online video post. Every comment represented 2,000 yen ($20) that some poor perverted fool had cashed out to watch a little tadpole porn. And most of these comments begged for more. He'd need to find a way to grant their wishes.

Bored with that, he turned toward another monitor and clicked a few links, opening a video stream. Up popped an image of the sweating Giroro, out on the lawn, looking drained and slightly disgruntled. Kururu chuckled softly as he watched the corporal fumble for a bottle of water and chug it down. As some of the water trickled down the soldier's chin and chest, an idea sprung up in the hacker's mind.

No one ever used that pool his leader had had built. He could easily seal it off...

Snickering, the yellow Keronian hopped out of his chair and grabbed a few video cameras, then headed out of his lab and down the hall.

* * *

"Dammit, this heat is insane! Even my guns are gonna start melting at this rate... If only... what the hell is that?!" Giroro stepped back as something fell just inches away from him. Upon a quick inspection, it appeared to be some type of metallic orb. Cautiously he walked over to it, and the next moment Giroro was on the lawn no more.

* * *

An unknown amount of time later, Giroro finally awoke, groaning as he reached up to nurse a small bump he obtained. Groggily he stood, looking around to figure out where he'd ended up. He couldn't see much, but a very recognizable sent met his nose; chlorine.

_The pool,_ he thought to himself, his feet automatically dragging him in the direction his nose led him. _Water... I bet it's nice... and cool... No one's ever there... I'm sure Natsumi wouldn't mind... Just a little dip before I return to my tent..._

Dehydrated and drunk on the smell of chlorine, all his normal logic and defiance was set aside with the promise of this small pleasure. A few more steps and he was inside the warm, muggy room, a tank of clear, still water before him. No one was there to stop him. Without another thought, Giroro ran and dove into the pool, staying under a full two minutes before coming up for a sighed, laying back and just letting himself float, eyes closed.

_Perfect _a voice whispers.

Silently, an invisible barrier surrounded the room, allowing no one to enter or exit. A pair of yellow feet walked up to the edge of the pool, artificial sunlight reflecting off the Keronian's glasses. Kururu sat, his legs in the water, waiting until Giroro opened his eyes again.

The inventor didn't have to wait long. Giroro could sense the hacker's presence. It was as if an evil aura filled the room, and quickly the corporal's eyes opened, spinning around to glare at him. "You," he growled. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Kuuuuu ku ku ku ku! My, my, if is isn't my little pal Giroro, how nice of you to… _drop in_~" Sliding into the poor, he slowly sauntered up to the lower rank gunman and placed a finger under his chin, tilting his head back. "You've had some fun, I see, from the look of these marks~" Lightly, he trailed two fingers along a few love bites, while in his mind remembering how they were made, and eager to create more.

"Kururu… get your fucking hands off me!" Giroro flinched at the touch, repulsed, and staggered back, furiously trying to wipe away the feeling of his hands, but then froze, eyes wide as he felt the small hickies. "How… how did these get here?! Kururu, you sick fuck!" He glared furiously at the sergeant major, vainly trying to also rub away the unwanted evidence.

Kururu feigned a pained expression, lifting his hands and shrugging. "I'm hurt, Giro_ro_! You just assume it's my fault, when you have no idea what you do while you're asleep~ For all you know, you could've raped that Pekoponian girl several times by now~"

* * *

...I haven't written anymore since last fall. I lost motivation. If I get a few good reviews, I might be motivated to continue~


End file.
